


Tricksters Musings

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Jealous Loki, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki muses over his failings on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters Musings

**Author's Note:**

> 6th in series.

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard. He couldn't believe how easily he tricked his foolish brother. Thor renounced his right to the throne just for that meek and fragile mortal he loved on Midgard.  
Everyone still believed he died fighting Malekith. As Loki sat on the throne he looked over to the events that were happening on Midgard. Despite his defeat on Midgard, Loki kept a close eye on it, especially the Avengers.  
What he was witnessed over the years made him less than happy.  
He saw his beautiful Hawk fall in love with that Big green creature. That creature who had the audacity to hurt him, a God and a higher being. Loki at first thought while seeing the connection between his Hawk and Banner that they would only be friends, but their connection deepened and blossomed into something more.  
It made Loki's heart beat with rage. Even though at first he took control of the Hawk because he needed a good soldier, as he dwelled deeper into the archers heart and mind he was fascinated by what he discovered. From then on Loki knew that the Hawk was the glue that held the Avengers together.  
Loki sometimes wished he took advantage when he had it, but suddenly thought how foolish he sounded, just like his brother. But now he, realized that it didn't matter. He had what he wanted since his childhood, throne of Asgard. No mere mortal can compare with it.   
He ignored the twinge in his heart as he saw the Hawk kiss the good Doctor.


End file.
